


Love has no Pride 番外

by bernolli



Series: Love has no Pride [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, prince bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernolli/pseuds/bernolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>算是回忆杀...时间线在大盾把小王子从阿富汗救回来刚开始同居没多久的时候...（就是最后几章里大盾调侃巴基的那个“美好时光”）</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 算是回忆杀...时间线在大盾把小王子从阿富汗救回来刚开始同居没多久的时候...（就是最后几章里大盾调侃巴基的那个“美好时光”）

继位一年的小巴恩斯国王某日闲来无事翻拣起他从史蒂夫旧居收拾过来的东西，那次迅疾的搬迁是史蒂夫指挥特勤局包办的，那时候史蒂夫本人带给他的灾难让他根本无暇他顾。他拂去箱子表面上的薄灰，带着对那段爱恨交织时光的怀念打开它，几本翻旧了的小说（史蒂夫不在家的晚上他用来消磨时间用的），一件扣子全部殉职的衬衫（他有很多件扣子集体失踪的衬衫还有不少连当抹布都失格的汗衫），一根浴袍带子（他被这玩意捆起来的次数难以计数），史蒂夫的身份识别牌（他只在海陆的教官宿舍里咬过它），堆在箱底的是一串特殊金属制成的脚镣，冷冷的泛着银光提醒他曾经因为那些愚蠢的误会和史蒂夫的关系恶劣到了何等地步。

四年前，风光无限的罗杰斯上校接受国王的嘱托监管被他从阿富汗恐怖分子手里营救回来的巴恩斯王子。

罗杰斯上校早上九点接到巴恩斯监察小组特工主管的电话报告王子殿下没有按时出现在军部，当天值勤的特工表示亲眼见到王子殿下进入军部大楼，中间有几分钟大楼的监控出了问题，随后王子便失踪了。

罗杰斯冷冷的弯了一下嘴角，声音没有一丝慌乱，“他是反追踪的好手，有心甩掉你们跟丢了也不奇怪，联系海豹突击队第六分队萨姆威尔逊队长，请他协助你们，务必尽快确认殿下的安全。”

喜欢猫戏老鼠的游戏，那么好，记得藏深一点，太容易被找到就不好玩了。

巴恩斯蜷缩在阴冷的下水道里麻木的听着水滴的声响，他不记得自己在这里待了多久，距王宫里糟糕至极的一夜过去差不多两个月了，他依旧得不到一丝喘息的机会，罗杰斯像个幽魂无时不刻不在入侵他的领地，如果他还有领地可言的话。他的身体早已背叛主人只会随着罗杰斯的命令跳舞，他的精神防线，看不见那张脸的时候还能假模假样装腔作势，而看见那张脸的瞬间便丢盔弃甲溃不成军。

罗杰斯不是把他从阿富汗救回了自由的新世界而是从一个牢笼关进了另一个牢笼。这个牢笼比原先的那个还要密不透风坚不可摧，因为囚犯根本没有逃走的念头。

罗杰斯会找到他的，该死的，他必须让那个要命的混蛋忘记向卡特中尉求婚。自从他们像两株有毒的藤蔓再次纠缠在一起之后，他深刻的发掘了自己惹恼罗杰斯的天赋。罗杰斯怒气沸腾的时候不像他父亲会拍桌子砸板凳甚至给他一个耳刮子，相反他越恼火看上去就越平静，冷冰冰的火苗子在面皮下面烧的顶旺，他折腾他的手法花样百出，让他一口气跑二十层楼梯只因为他签字的报告打错了一个标点，让他抄写军官手册抄到手酸眼疼脑袋发晕，或者干脆让他站在他办公室里挺上几个小时军姿连眼角余光都不留给他。罗杰斯从来不在办公室操他，虽然有时候会让他脱掉衣服，塞点他手边的任何他觉得有趣的东西进去。记得有一次他像白斩鸡一样光溜的在罗杰斯怀里被欺负的泪水涟涟，恨的牙痒痒却只能绵软的圈住罗杰斯的脖子，一边用十七八国语言骂他一边可怜兮兮的寻求安慰。

罗杰斯哄他的声音轻柔的像一片羽毛，“没事了没事了，乖孩子，有我在没人能伤害你。”

他逃走后的第七天，那帮被罗杰斯越来越阴沉的脸色吓得手足无措的特工们终于在威尔逊少校的协助下找到了邋遢的如同流浪汉的王子殿下。

巴恩斯没想到迎接他的是威尔逊，除了他在海陆新兵训练营时担任过罗杰斯的副手外他们没有任何交集，威尔逊抱歉的对他笑笑，向他敬礼。

然后他就看见了那副闪着冰冷光泽的脚镣，制作它的工匠巧妙的设计了既能牢固圈住他的脚又不会伤到皮肤的尺寸，材料出乎意料的轻盈，但这轻盈的表象掩盖不了它必定是最坚固的金属合金。脚镣的一端圈环上连着一条长长的锁链，同样轻盈的材质，锁链的另一端是镶嵌在卧室地板上的死扣，呵，罗杰斯仁慈的给了他在整间公寓里活动的空间。

萨姆回到军部，看着正在聚精会神签阅文件的罗杰斯，无奈的叹了一口气，“你非得对他那么狠吗？瞧他恨你恨成什么样了。”

罗杰斯从文件堆里抬起头，“只要他肯把心思用在我身上，是恨还是爱，我不在乎。”


	2. Chapter 2

生为王子他的人生注定是一场带着脚镣的舞蹈，只是他从没想过有一天会戴上货真价实的脚镣。

 

罗杰斯回来的时候看到的是这样一副画面，带着脚镣的巴恩斯王子叼着披萨大大咧咧的展览着他的囚徒模样，靠在门边和门口站岗的两位年轻士兵聊的眉开眼笑，如果从前他不在家的时候巴恩斯都是这样和卫兵们相处的，难怪他们会看不住他。

 

提前返家的罗杰斯上校让卫兵吃了一惊，他们倏的住口生硬的板起脸孔重新持枪立正站成一尊雕像。巴恩斯淡淡看了他一眼，“那么凶把你的男孩们吓得都不敢说话了。”罗杰斯怀疑自己听错了，那语气里竟然还有一丝撒娇的味道。他想象中迎接他的应该是一个怒气冲天把房间砸的稀巴烂等他一露面就给他一梭子子弹的巴恩斯。他读不懂他。

罗杰斯默不作声的带上门，按部就班的换好鞋子，准备脱军装的时候巴恩斯却突然伸手帮他解腰带，动作熟稔得好像做过千万次，罗杰斯越发迷惑，巴恩斯帮他把皮带抽下来的时候小声的说了一句，“待会儿别用皮带头，破皮很麻烦。”

罗杰斯楞了一下，随即什么都明白了，难怪巴恩斯会那么肆无忌惮，他做了最糟的打算。巴恩斯清楚这次出走让罗杰斯有多恼火，这是他为奢求不可企及的东西准备付出的代价。罗杰斯失笑，他确实对巴恩斯严厉又蛮横，但他不会用暴力伤害他，至少不是这种暴力。那些半强迫的性已经够这小家伙受的了，没必要在那具他爱不释手的躯体上添加无谓的伤痕。

所以当他换好衣服平静的去冲咖啡的时候，巴恩斯怔在原地呆呆的看着他，“你是罗杰斯吗？还是顶了张罗杰斯脸皮的外星人？”

“殿下在胡说什么，作为监管人，没保护好殿下的安全，是我严重失职，这几天让殿下在外面受委屈了，”罗杰斯眼睛瞄了一眼挂好的皮带，“那些以下犯上的事，在下不敢。”

“你！”这种准备好了伸头一刀结果刽子手只是削了一缕轻飘飘的头发然后摆摆手走了的反应简直让巴恩斯觉得受到了侮辱。

“你要关我多久？”巴恩斯冷着脸。

“看殿下表现。”

“不准你再那样称呼我。”

“那我该称呼殿下什么？我记得是殿下提醒我尊卑有别，我谨记提醒一刻也不敢忘却。”

那他妈还不是给你气的，小心眼记仇狂，“随便！你爱叫什么叫什么。老子不想一边给你当鸡仔似的关在家里一边还听你假惺惺的叫我殿下。”

罗杰斯看他的眼神黯了一下，轻啜一口咖啡后，突然用巴恩斯久违的温柔嗓音回了一句，“好的，Bucky。”

妈的，罗杰斯永远知道怎么戳他的软肋。他转过身仰着头倔强的咬着嘴唇不让眼泪流下来，罗杰斯，你这个混蛋，大混蛋。

罗杰斯看着巴恩斯微微抖动的肩膀，那何尝不也是他的伤。他想他的Bucky快想疯了，那个俏皮可爱死不认输的Bucky他还能把他找回来吗，他放下手中的咖啡，走过去，搂住巴恩斯颤抖的肩膀，巴恩斯没有像往常那样躲开，他只是怔怔的站在那里，一句话也说不出来，他是不是就为这个，就为罗杰斯再叫他一声Bucky才不死心的一次次试探他底线，他还愿意要Bucky吗。

那天以后罗杰斯会在他们做爱的时候叫他Bucky，也只有那个时候他才叫他Bucky，其他时间他依然冷冰冰的称呼他殿下或者巴恩斯少校。

 

“想念旧日时光了？”巴恩斯被身后突然响起的声音吓了一跳，手中的锁链发出哗啦一阵声响，尴尬的不知如何是好。

“没，没有。”巴恩斯脸涨的通红。

“撒谎可不是好孩子。”史蒂夫轻笑着说。

“我只是在想如果那时候我是真的想跑，你会怎么料理我。”巴恩斯轻轻晃动了一下手中的锁链，“大概就不止是禁足了吧。”

“你真的想跑？”史蒂夫的眼神黯了黯。

“不，不是，我没想跑，我是说如果…如果”小巴恩斯国王悔的想咬掉自己的舌头，他怎么就这么管不住自己的嘴，没事干去踩雷，死无全尸也没人同情。

“你觉得我会怎么料理你？”史蒂夫把他搂进怀中，暧昧危险的在他耳边低语，巴恩斯抑制不住的全身颤栗，他一定是美利坚历史上第一个玩火自焚的倒霉国王。如果今天以后人民再也见不到他，真实原因必然是无法修复的屁股创伤。

“不知道。”小羊战战兢兢。

“说说看？”史蒂夫蹭着他的鬓角，一只手滑下去不轻不重的揉捏小羊圆润的屁股。

”想不出来。”呜呜呜，快放过我。

“你不会再有衣服穿，不会再有除了我以外的人看见你，这里会被过度使用，”史蒂夫的手指隔着布料戳在臀缝里，“这张可爱的小嘴会永远为我准备好，直到你真正成为一个乖孩子之前你的双腿不会有机会站起来，你永远也跑不掉，小宝贝。”

“也不怎么吓人。”巴恩斯咽了咽口水。

“你喜欢这个。”史蒂夫摩挲他腿间掩藏不住的隆起，脸上带着跃跃欲试的坏笑，“要试试吗？”

“我很想，但是亲爱的，我不觉得在我老妈生日当天把她儿子剥光了操晕过去会让她多高兴，如果你还记得的话，宴会在两小时后举行。”

“真遗憾。”史蒂夫吻了吻巴恩斯的头发，“但我想我得先帮国王陛下解决一下裤子里的小问题，事关国之大体。”

巴恩斯恨恨的咬他一口，“我讨厌你下流的双关。”

“不，你爱死它们了。”史蒂夫愉快的褪下巴恩斯的裤子。

“你知道我从来没想过逃跑吧。”巴恩斯呼吸不稳的说。他怎么可能想从史蒂夫身边逃走，他费尽心机吃尽苦头就是为了留住这个男人，逃走这个念头简直荒唐的可笑。

“我知道。”史蒂夫含住了他的嘴唇。他的小国王一点也不清楚他到底有多爱他，他会追逐他到天涯海角。他再也不会重复那些愚蠢的错误，“我爱你，Bucky。”


End file.
